Murdoc Turns Over a New Leaf
by 2-D love forever
Summary: Murdoc has always been the Satan worhsipping bastard we've all come to know, but after a night of hate and anger from Noodle, Murdoc's life could be changed forever.
1. Noodle's Had Enough

Noodle ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. She then sprang upon her bed and pounded her fist against the table. Her eyes were red from holding back tears. She then buried her face in her pillow and let a few tears of anger escape her eyes.

"I hate you Murdoc-san!" She screamed. There was a knock at her door.

"Noodle-girl? You okay?" Russel stepped in and closed the door behind him. Noodle lifted her head, letting her eyes that were now glowing red show.

"Is 2D-san okay, Russel?" Her face was now streaming with tears, her voice was a bit uneven as she spoke. Russel sighed and sat down next to her on her bed.

"The doctor said he could come home tomorrow, but he lost another tooth." Noodle sighed and let a few more tears drop before she spoke.

"Why does Murdoc-san have to be such an ass?" Russel didn't answer, he just sighed and Noodle repeated the scene that occured a couple hours ago in her head.

*FLASHBACK*

Murdoc rubbed the back of his sore neck, his head ached from yet another hangover. 2-D sang the chorus to Feel Good Inc. while Murdoc and Noodle played guitar, Russel had gone out for a bit to pick up dinner. But 2-D kept coughing and they had to stop playing. Murdoc threw down his guitar, making 2-D jump.

"Goddammit faceache! Stop the fucking coughing!" 2-D whimpered.

"I'm sorry Muds, I 'ave a bit of eh sore throat." Murdoc rolled his eyes and picked up his guitar. He then pointed at 2-D to continue singing and Murdoc resumed his playing, Noodle shook her head and sighed as she continued to play. "Windmill, windmill, for the land. Turn forever, hand-in..." But he went into another fit of coughing that made him drop his microphone. Murdoc growled.

"GODDAMMIT FACE FUCK!" He then threw his guitar, this time hitting 2-D in the mouth and knocking him down. Noodle gasped.

"2D-san!" She threw down her guitar and ran to his side, rolling him over and shaking him. '2-D? 2D-san? Wake up!" No response. She glared up slowly at Murdoc, his expression had barely changed. He then shrugged his shoulders lazily.

"Whoops." He said sarcastically. That was it, Noodle's eyes blazed in fury, and Murdoc could see her eyes, her bangs had been pushed to the side. She rose slowly then punched Murdoc's face with all her might, he didn't fall but it took him off-balance and blood ran down his nose. "AUGH! BLOODY HELL! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Noodle clenched her fists and hissed through her teeth.

"I wish you weren't such a Satan-worshipping bastard Murdoc!" She screamed.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Russel had called the hospital to come take 2-D away, but they wouldn't let Noodle or Russel come, they tried to take Murdoc too, but he insisted he didn't need them, and he lurked away quietly to his room. He knew how pissed she was and knew better than to be in her sight. Russel patted Noodle's back.

"He'll be okay Noodle-girl." She shook her head.

"It's not just that i'm upset about. i'm tired of Murdoc always beating on my best friend. It makes me so angry, and I don't want to just stand back and watch it anymore. 2-D has never done anything to harm Murdoc, so why does Murdoc always harm 2-D?" Russel shook his head.

"I don't know. Murdoc has problems, but, maybe enough ass-kickings will fix that." He raised his fists and punched the air. Noodle giggled a little and hugged Russel.

"You always know what to say, Russel-san. You're just like a dad to me." He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Just looking out for my baby girl, and don't worry, I'll talk to Murdoc." She smiled and kissed his cheek, he then left and walked down the halls of Kong. He passed by a blue spirit. He smiled. "Hey Del!" Del flew over to his side.

"Yo, Russ! What's up, my man?" He high-fived him,

"Augh, just going to talk to Murdoc about what an asswhole he is, poor Noodle was really upset."

"Ah, he can be a bastard. He kind of scares me, and i'm a ghost!" Russel chuckled.

"Well, I'll talk to ya later, see ya Del!" Del waved and disappeared. Russel finally reached Murdoc's door and knocked only once. No answer. He opened the door and apotted Murdoc sitting on his bed, an almost empty bottle of whiskey in his right hand, a cigeratte in the other. Murdoc looked up, his eyes were different. They were a way that Russel had never seen before. Sad. "Yo Muds, Can I talk to ya a sec?" Murdoc shook his head.

"She hates meh, doesn't she?" Russel nodded slowly. Murdoc drank the last bit of alcohol he had. "Shes...never said that to me before. She wishes... I wasn't a Satanist worshipping bastard." Russel sighed.

"Well, you do kind of get on people's nerves. You constantly beat on 'D when he ain't done nothing to you, you're always either drunk or hungover, you're the reason we got zombies always lingering outside of Kong, I kind of agree with Noodle." Murdoc sighed and threw his cigeratte onto the floor. He then inhaled sharply and spoke a bit unclearly.

"So you all want me to change, then?" Russel half nodded. Murdoc grimanced and waved his hand toward the door. "Jus' get out, leave me be." Russel sighed and stood up. He stopped by the door before shutting it.

"You know, Noodle wanted me to talk to you. She really wishes you would change, Muds." Murdoc only sat there, his sad eyes gazing into nothing. Russel shrugged and shut the door. Murdoc looked up at his posters of fire and Satan.

"Want change?" He thought to himself. He stood up and ripped down all his posters. He threw them out the windows and onto the hungry zombies below. He then went into his bathroom and washed his face, he also took a shower and actually used shampoo on his hair. Then he stared down at his upside-down cross necklace. He sighed, and pulled at it until it broke of, and he threw it into one of his drawers, then he layed down on his bed, and for once, instead of passing out, he fell asleep.


	2. Reaction to Change

Ughhhh, took forever, I know, I suck. Grounded a lot, writers block, I don't need excuses do I? Well, thanks anyways, here ya go, I'll try and get better!

Noodle woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She sighed and turned it off andd sat up. 7:00, she and Russel were probably the only ones awake. She stretched her arms then hopped out of bed, making it neat and went to her dresser. She quickly selected a T-shirt with a basketball in the middle, some long white pants, and plain white shoes. She didn't bother taking a shower, she took one before she went to sleep the other night. She brushed her teeth then walked tiredly down the halls of Kong to the kitchen. She smiled when she smelled something yummy. Not bacon, cheese? Eggs? She couldn't figure out the smell. Russel usually made bacon, but that's not what she smelled. She walked into the kitchen and saw a tall figure with black hair making something. She half gasped.

"Murdoc-san?" She puzzled. The man turned around and was smiling.

"Morning Noodle luv. Heh, you sleep good?" She stared at him for a moment. Why was he asking about her? Why was he cooking? Why did he look... clean?

"Um... Yeah, I guess. What are you doing?" He smiled again.

"Making breakfast, you like omelates right?" She was still confused, his clothes were clean, too. Instead of a dirty black shirt, he wore a blue button up shirt with tan pants, his hair looked like he had actually washed and brushed it. And his upside-down cross necklece, she didn't see it.

"Murdoc-san, are you feeling alright?" His smile shrunk a little.

"I'm fine, luv. Why do you ask?" She didn't want to seem rude, so she changed the subject.

"Um... where's Russel?" Murdoc continued his cooking and shrugged.

"Still asleep I guess." He then placed the omelate on a plate and handed it to Noodle. "Enjoy, Noodle." She stared at him again, then shook her head and walked slowly into the halls of Kong again. She tried to figure out why Murdoc seemed different. She didn't want to ask. She sighed and picked up her fork as she walked, she ate a bite of the omelate. She gasped. It was good! She continued hungrily eating it as she walked to 2-D's room. She knocked on the door. No response. She opened it slowly. There she was a sleeping 2-D, on his side, his spiky-blue hair pointing in all directions. She giggled softly. She finished her plate and set it on a table and walked in. She shut the door quietly and sat down next to 2-D. He snored at this. She froze.

"Nooo, Noodle. The whale's too big, e's huge!" He mumbled in his sleep. Noodle giggled and continued to listen. After about 30 seconds he mumbled again. "No, no, no! Let 'er go you bugger! Noodle... luv..." She gasped in her mind at this. He was dreaming about her? He moaned in his sleep, he seemed to be having a nightmare. She lied down next to his face, inches from his face she whispered.

"What's the whale doing 2D-san?" He moaned.

"'es...'es eating meh room! Noodle, don't let go..." She smiled.

"I'm right here 2-D." He moaned again.

"Now he's in the coconut tree eating waffles." She giggled.

"Okay, now you're faking it." She saw him smirk.

"I am not. I'm...jus'...BWAH!" He sprang at her and began tickling her sides. She laughed and tried to get away.

"No! 2-D! Stop! Heh heh! Help!" He laughed.

"Why were yeh spying on meh?" She only continued her protested laughs. He smiled and stopped tickling her sides. He helped her up and she blushed.

"Actually, I came in here to ask you about Murdoc." 2-D's face puzzled.

"Wot about 'im?" She sighed and sat down on his bed, he followed and sat next to her.

"I woke up, and went downstairs to the kitchen, and, he was cooking." 2-D's eyes widened at this.

"Wot?" She shook her head.

"He was cooking, and his clothes were... clean, his hair was brushed, he looked...normal." He puzzled over this too.

"Well, listen. If you'll wait outside my door, I'll get dressed, and come see. 'e probably took something really strong of somefing." She nodded and stood up, waiting outside his door. He came out in 2 minutes. He smiled at her. "Yew want a piggyback ride?" She smiled.

"Sure!" He bent down and she jumped onto his back. He walked down the hall and Noodle held onto him tightly, she smiled at the smell of his Axe shampoo. They entered the kitchen and saw Russel, staring bewildered at Murdoc. 2-D kneeled down so Noodle could jump down, she stood by him and whispered. "See?" He nodded slowly. Russel cleared his throat. Murdoc finally turned around.

"Oh, hey guys. Breakfast is on the table." Russel stared at him, as did 2-D.

"Muds... what are you doing?" Russel asked.

"What do you mean? I just cleaned the dishes from making breakfast."

"Yeah, that's what I mean." Murdoc smiled.

"Ah, well, since you guys all seem so interested, I've decided to turn over a new leaf." Russel looked so confused, he was frozen.

"You're not a Satanist anymore?" Murdoc smiled.

"And I want to apologize to 2-D." He placed his hand on 2-D's shoulder, he flinched at first, then realized he wasn't going to get hit. "'D, I'm sorry for the harrassment I've been giving you all these years, and I'm sorry for the upsetness to you Noodle." With that he gave Russel and 2-D a pat on the back and kissed the top of Noodle's head as he headed back to his room, leaving the three Gorillaz members to stare as he left, all of them to shocked to speak.


	3. Tests

Okay, I'll be honest, I almost gave up on this story, but a fair number of you fans begged me to keep going. Okay. I'll write what comes to my little head. =)

Russel shook his head. "Okay, he's obviously screwing with us, there's no way he's changed." Russel finally said when no one else spoke. Noodle swallowed hard, 2-D lifted his head.

"I dunno, Russ, 'es never 'ad much of a poker face, and I bought what 'e showed." Russel shook his head again.

"I say we test him, get him to show that he's still the Satanist he really is." Noodle closed her eyes, trying to absord that thought.

"What? Why? Maybe he means it Russel-san. Maybe's Murdoc's changed, why do you want that to go away?"

"Because, I know him, he wouldn't just change like that, trust me. You'll see." With that, Russel left the room, Noodle shot a confused glance at 2-D, but he only shrugged.

Later, Noodle and Russel met outside of Murdoc's room. Noodle sighed again. "Are you sure about this Russel? You'll make him mad."

Russel smiled. "Yeah, watch, he'll yell at me, then I'll grin, and things will stop being so damn awkward. I swear to God, I almost screamed when he was watching the History channel earliar." Noodle nodded. Russel opened Murdoc's door without knocking and saw him sitting on his bed, reading. Murdoc glanced up from his book.

"Oh, hey Russ, what's up?" He said politely. Russel fought back a groan.

"Hey Muds, so, whatcha reading there?" Russel spotted what he was looking for as he spoke, Murdoc's guitar laying by the bed on the floor, perfect. Murdoc smiled.

"Romeo and Juliet, I never really gave this book a chance, but I'm liking it." Russel nearly gagged at this, he made his move and stepped towards the guitar, then, without hesitation, he stepped harshly on the guitar, breaking the wood and damaging a few strings, the guitar groaned at this, and the strings made a screetching sound. Murdoc looked down at the now-destroyed guitar. Russel cleared his throat so he wouldn't giggle.

"Oh, oops! I'm sorry Murdoc." He waited for Murdoc to crack, but instead, Murdoc smiled and picked up the broken instrument.

"Ah, that's alright Russ, I can get a new one. Did you want to sit?" Russel gasped loudly in his head and stuttered.

"Um, no, I gotta go." Russel left the room, walking past Noodle, who had heard the guitar break.

"Russel-san, wait! What happened?" He stopped for a short second.

"I'll get him, I will." Russel said to himself rather than to Noodle.

ME:Okay, sorry for the shortness, I'll write again super-soon this time!

NOODLE:Why do you keep not writing for such a long time?

ME:-sigh- I keep getting grounded, but, school's almost over, so I'll be able to write more often. =) 


End file.
